forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Focus RS (2017)
}} The 2017 Ford Focus RS, abbreviated as Ford Focus '17, is a hot hatch featured in the Hot Wheels Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6 and in all subsequent main titles. Synopsis Designed as a high-performance model ranging above the Focus ST, the Focus RS utilises all-wheel drive and is powered a turbocharged inline-four engine from the Ford Mustang Ecoboost. The 2017 model replaces the 2009 model as the third iteration of the Focus RS. The Focus RS is an all-wheel-drive hot hatch powered by a 2.3-litre turbocharged inline-four engine with and of torque. It is equipped with a six-speed manual transmission and is able to reach a top speed higher than . Performance The Focus RS features exceptional handling performance due to a highly responsive steering, firm chassis and strong brakes, allowing it to outperform much more powerful cars on technical race tracks. The all-wheel-drive system not only helps it in launching immediately off the line but also makes it possible to regain speed quickly when exiting corners. Special Variants 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition (abbreviated as Focus '17 HE) in Forza Horizon 3 features a Drift skill boost and various handling upgrades including a race front bumper and a rear wing that push its performance index to the top of A class. The Horizon Edition not only offers mildly improved handling performance over the standard model but also serves as an ideal base for a handling-focused class S1 build. It is available as a Horizon Wheelspin reward or via the Auction House. 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition in Forza Motorsport 7 is very similar to the Horizon Edition but features a 40% CR boost and an additional 40% CR boost when driving at Watkins Glen, as well as homologated performance. Players receive this car as a reward upon unlocking the Elite series of the Breakout Championship. 220px|right Preorder Car The Preorder Car is a variant of the Focus RS that could be bought during the Update 19 livestream in the Forzathon Shop. It was available to buy again in the Forzathon Shop on Friday, 14 February 2020. Statistics Conversions Trivia *A real-life Focus RS '17 was awarded as the ultimate prize for winning the first season of the Forza Racing Championship. This was provided to by the title sponsor, Ford Performance. *In Forza Motorsport 7, the Focus RS has a glitch that causes its engine sound to become very high pitched. *In Forza Horizon 3, a liveried Focus RS was gifted to all VIP Members. *In Forza Horizon 4, players may select the Focus RS as their first car. *In Forza Horizon 4, it uses the engine sound from the Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG in Forza Horizon 3. *In Forza Street, it is featured as part of the June 2019 Spotlight Event. *The Forza rendition of the Focus RS incorrectly bears ST badging on its steering wheel. Gallery FM7 Ford Focus 17 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Ford Focus 17 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Ford Focus 17 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ford Focus 17 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Ford Focus 17 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Ford Focus 17 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM6 Ford Focus 17.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6 Ford Focus 17 FRC Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FS Ford Focus 17 Official.jpg|''Forza Street'' Upgraded FH4 Ford Focus 17 Upgrade Front.jpg|Bodykit Preset FH4 Ford Focus 17 Upgrade Rear.jpg|Bodykit Preset Variants FM7 Ford Focus 17 FE.jpg|Forza Edition FM7 Ford Focus 17 FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition FH3 Focus 17 HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 Focus 17 HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 Ford Focus 17 VIP Front.jpg|VIP Livery FH3 Ford Focus 17 VIP Rear.jpg|VIP Livery Forzavista FH4 Ford Focus 17 Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Ford Focus 17 Trunk.jpg|Trunk FH4 Ford Focus 17 Interior.jpeg|Dashboard FH4 Ford Focus 17 Interior2.jpeg|Interior FH4 Ford Focus 17 Interior3.jpeg|Interior References